


everything in the way i love you has nothing to do with me

by namedawesome (davethetennant)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethetennant/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: “Eight,” she replied.“Eight?” he echoed, incredulous. “Eight bloody times?”“Yeah,” she said, trying to remain collected.“That, my darling, really is a bloody shame,” he told her. Before he continued, he made sure she was looking into his eyes and then he told her, voice practically rumbling through him, “You deserve to be worshipped, Detective.”





	everything in the way i love you has nothing to do with me

**Author's Note:**

> So ive never written anything like this before..... I hope its okay?

Chloe stared down at Lucifer. She was sitting on the couch and he was kneeling in front of her, waiting for her to answer his question. She felt her face slowly turning red, and she knew that he was watching her closely.

“Eight,” she replied.

“Eight?” he echoed, incredulous. “Eight bloody times?”

“Yeah,” she said, trying to remain collected.

“That, my darling, really is a bloody shame,” he told her. Before he continued, he made sure she was looking into his eyes and then he told her, voice practically rumbling through him, “You deserve to be worshipped, Detective.”

Her mouth opened slightly, her breathing became heavy, at his tone, his words. She was going to respond, she really was, but he beat her to it.

“Tell me they at least made you cum,” he practically demanded. His eyes widened in disbelief as her face somehow turned a deeper shade of red. “Not even once?” he asked, brow furrowing, like he couldn't comprehend the idea.

“It wasn't my first boyfriend's favorite thing so he never really wanted to…” she rushed to explain.

“And what's Daniel's excuse?” he scoffed. “I mean, really, darling, you deserve so much better.”

Chloe took a deep breath and squirmed in her seat. Lucifer’s hands were resting on her thighs and he was absently rubbing small circles with his thumbs. He kept his eyes on her face, and she knew she had to answer his question, or he would go ask Dan himself. With a deep sigh, she replied, face as red as it could be, “He told me I pull on his hair too hard for him to concentrate, so he's never been able to make me cum like that…”

He smirked, “Get a little lost in the moment, Chloe?” And she shivered at the sound of his voice, low and heated, caressing her name like it was music from heaven itself.

She bit her lip, watching him. They had just started dating a few weeks ago, and they hadn't had sex yet. She wanted to and she knew that he wanted to, but they just hadn't. They’d had a delicious make out session on the couch in his penthouse one evening after they’d had dinner. She had been in his lap, had felt how much he wanted her, but they didn't go any farther than heavy petting. Which had resulted in a surprising yet delightful orgasm on her part. And she couldn't begin to remember how they started talking about this particular sexual act, but here they were. And she had told him of her own free will, that although it was one of her favorite things, sexually, she had never quite had her fill of it. When he'd asked her what she meant, she didn't think he had expected her response (“It never really happened often enough,” she’d said. And when he'd asked how often it had occurred, she tried to evade answering. And when he'd asked if it was more than ten, she had blushed so deeply that he knew it wasn't. She hadn't wanted to meet his eyes, so he’d gotten on his knees in front of her- and really that image was just- she'd had dreams about it to say the least.)

“Would you allow me the pleasure?” he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She hadn't even realized that he had leaned forward to whisper in her ear. She gasped, clutching at his biceps, when he started to kiss and suck at her neck. He knew he wasn't allowed to mark her there, but he liked to tease. And tease he did, so much so that she forgot he’d asked her a question. “Chloe,” he said pulling back to meet her eyes, making her focus on his words instead of the feel of his lips. “Will you let me eat you out, darling?”

She felt her whole body shiver at that. She wanted him to. She really really wanted him to. She bit her lip, looked into his eyes, and knew that he wanted this as much as she did. She nodded. His grin was as dirty as it had ever been and she rubbed her thighs together at the sight. Which he noticed, because of course he would.

As he unbuttoned and pulled her pants and underwear down, he asked her, “What do you say we make up for past mistakes, my dear Detective?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, focusing more on the way he pulled her hips towards the edge of the couch than the words he was saying with his mouth. His mouth that could be doing something that wasn't talking in any capacity.

“Eight times, you said?” he asked, brow quirked and smirk on his lips. She shuddered at his meaning, but before she could respond he lowered his head and licked at her folds. She shuddered again, and he briefly made eye contact with her as he shifted her legs to rest on his shoulders.

She was wet. Extremely wet. She could hear how wet she was as he licked at her, gently at first, but more and more firm as he continued. 

She trembled as he sucked her clit between his lips and used his tongue to- she spasmed, legs shaking, hands clutching at his hair because she was so close, so close, _so close_ but he pulled away suddenly and she almost sobbed for him. She looked down, their eyes met and he licked a long stripe up her slit, settling on her clit, tongue flat and circling slowly, until suddenly it wasn't and before her vision whited out the last thing she knew were his eyes.

She twitched sporadically as he placed kisses on her inner thighs. He was nipping at her flesh there, causing her legs to spasm lazily. She opened her mouth to tell him something, she couldn't be sure what it was, but before she could speak, he sucked her clit into his mouth again, causing her to moan loudly instead of speak.

Her second came quickly, followed in the same manner by her third. Quick and hard, mostly due to him sucking unrelentingly at her clit until she pulled his hair hard enough to break his connection to her cunt and his moan when she pulled his hair like that- god, fuck, she might cum just from that sound, because- just, fuck. She was breathing hard as she met his eyes, and whimpered at the sight of him looking particularly dazed and licking his lips. 

His eyes zeroed in on her glistening lips and with a growl he dove back in. This time he licked at her lips, slowly making his way to her center. He didn't focus on her clit this time, but delved his tongue into her, rubbing his nose against the bud of nerves. He let himself devour her. Mouth wide and wet and eager on her sex. His face was soaked, the scent and feel of her slick opening, egging him on. He kept his tongue flat and wide as he lapped at her clit. He let her buck into his mouth, tongue teasing her entrance shallowly, and suddenly he wanted her, needed her to cum. And for the fourth time, he latched onto her clit. He sucked lightly this time, gently and she shuddered her completion in the same manner.

He watched her as she clutched at his hair, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, sweat beading at her brow, barely breathing as he sucked at her outer lips, burying his face against her. He felt her shudder as he licked a wide stripe up her slit, so he did it again and again, gathering her wetness. He opened his mouth wide against her, and ran his tongue along her slit, delving inside, prodding at her entrance. Gently, he dragged his teeth up her opening and held her clit between them, caressing it with his tongue. This time, when she came he groaned along with her. 

He let her have another moment, her breathing was heavy and she was shaking, and he did that to her, she let him do that to her. He was harder than he'd ever been, and with every sip he took from her core he grew impossibly harder. He dove back in for her sixth and gave it to her quickly, all tongue and mouth and, fuck, she was wet and tasted of the stars, he decided. She tasted almost exactly how it felt to put the stars in the sky, and he would happily drown in her. 

He didn't let her come down from that one, just kept going until she shuddered on his face again, and for her eighth, he devoured her. She rode his face as he held on, mouth open, tongue lapping at whatever she would let him. She screamed his name on her release, and he groaned breaking away from her and breathing heavily. She looked positively devine, and he shuddered at the sight. Nothing had ever given him so much pleasure.

“One more,darling?” he asked, breathless and wanting. He knew his voice was deep and dark and wanting and he watched, mesmerized, as she shivered because of it. “Please, Chloe, let me make you cum again, darling…” He placed kisses on her inner thighs, slowly making his way to her core. “I’ll cum for you if you let me, Chloe,” he told her, breathless and desperate to have his mouth on her again. And it was the truth. He never lied and he was so so close. If he could taste her one more time…

“You-” she broke off on a shiver and a soft moan as he licked at the seam of her thigh and her hip. “You're actually… I mean, you're that close?” she watched his mouth, eyes occasionally meeting his.

“Please, Chloe, darling,” he begged her, voice rough and on the verge of breaking. “One more…” he whispered. 

And she knew that he would pull away if she said no, and she was so so sensitive now, almost too sensitive, but she wanted him to. She wanted him to cum just for her, just like this, so she nodded and he attached his mouth to her clit like it was his only purpose in life, like the one thing he was made for was eating her out until neither of them could breathe. 

She was so sensitive that she almost came immediately, but somehow he knew just how much pressure she could stand. He kept her on the edge for a few breathless moments before bringing her to the edge hard and fast and unbelievably earth-shattering. She pulled his hair, probably beyond the point of pain, and wrapped her legs around his neck, simultaneously pulling him closer and trying to push him away.

She heard his groan, more of a growl, really, felt him stiffen against her, felt him cum right along with her, because of her, and when she came back to herself, she kept saying his name, breathlessly and with so much emotion that she had tears in her eyes. The way she felt for him, for this man, would always leave her like this, and she didn't want it any other way.

She looked down at him, still between her thighs, face drenched, and eyes tender. She had never had anyone look at her like that before. So she pulled him up to her, lying back and covering herself with him. She needed him close after that, she wanted to always have this moment with her, to hold it in her heart for the rest of her life and beyond.


End file.
